Running
by MrMUnited95
Summary: A songfic based on David Archuleta's song 'Running'. When Hilbert learned that Hilda is leaving Unova indefinitely, Hilbert makes a beeline to the Nimbasa Train Station only to find that Hilda's train is delayed and Hilda nowhere to be found which made Hilbert to start running all over the place to find her. Will he find her before her train leaves? (Chessshipping one-shot)


**A one-shot I wrote while I thought of ideas for my Baka and Test story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Contains: Chessshipping<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and the song 'Running' by David Archuleta. All rights belong to their owners.**

**Hilbert's P.O.V**

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Looking at the ponytailed brunette girl on my X-Transceiver with disbelief.

"Yeah. You heard me right, Hilbert. I'm going to Kalos. I feel that I've achieved everything here in Unova," She said that with a slight smile. I'm having none of it.

"But, Hilda-"

"Please, Hilbert. This is my decision. And I know it's sudden, but what's left to do here for me? Besides, you know that N has been misunderstood and used by his own father,"

I looked at her without saying anything. I hate to say it, but she's right. She does have nothing left to prove in Unova. She has beaten every gym leader, beaten the Elite 4, took down Team Plasma, captured Zekrom and she has beaten not only Alder, but also beaten Ingo and Emmet. All that's left is to bring back N to show him that he has a second chance here. And who knows where he is right now.

"I'm leaving in an hour or two. I'm sorry that we have to say goodbye like this, Hilbert. So, goodbye," Hilda hanged up.

I still haven't got my eyes of my now shut-off X-Transceiver. I don't want us to separate like this. So, after I grabbed my bag, I left my house fast as an Accelgor. I called out my Swanna and used Fly to Nimbasa City where Hilda said that she will take the train to Kalos on the international wing of the Nimbasa train station.

**Meanwhile, at the Nimbasa Train Station, Hilda's P.O.V.**

I sighed. I hate to leave everyone that I love like this, especially Hilbert. I knew that he would not take it well. I was surprised that my mom, both Prof. Junipers, Cheren and Bianca are Ok with me leaving, although Bianca kept hugging me and crying after I told her. Cheren on the other hand is uptight about my reasons, but at least he is not stubborn as Hilbert. Anyway, I'm sitting down, waiting to board the train when an announcement is made via the intercom.

"The train leaving for Kalos has been delayed for two and a half hours from 2:30 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. due to technical difficulties. We apologize for the inconvenience,"

I groaned as I tilted my head back in despair. I am supposed to leave in 30 minutes time. Well, seeing that it's my last day here, I might as well spend the two hours here in Nimbasa. I got off my seat to explore Nimbasa and maybe Castelia one last time.

**30 minutes later, Hilbert's P.O.V**

Once I arrived at Nimbasa, I run towards there as fast as I can. I quickly run down the stairs, hoping to stop Hilda from boarding the train. I looked at the board facing in front of the stairs when I saw Hilda's destination. Imagine my surprise when I read the status of the destination. It reads 'Delayed to 5:00 p.m.'.

Can't believe I wasted my energy for nothing. I bend over trying to catch my breath. Once I did, I looked around the station, hoping to find Hilda. To my dismay, she isn't here. Then that means… I still have a chance. But, where to look first? I rule out the Ferris Wheel after Hilda had some… troubling memories there, so to speak. Anyway, figuring that I should take advantage every second to find Hilda, I ran out from the station and just kept continuing running throughout the city. Thank mercifully Arceus that the train is delayed.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hilbert left the train station area and starts running all over the city. He starts by the Pokemon Center and asked for Hilda. But, no one in the center has seen her. He ran out in a second and continues running. His next stop is the Big Stadium. There was a baseball match so Hilda must be there. She loves Baseball. However, once he entered the stadium, Hilda left at the same time. She walks to the left.

Meanwhile, a sight that oversees the Baseball field greeted Hilbert. Then, the crowd roared wild thanks to a home run. Hilbert shakes his head and focuses back on his mission. He looks around the stand, scanning for Hilda. But, she is nowhere to be seen. He asked the people in the stadium. They told him that Hilda left a few minutes ago. Hilbert groaned in frustration. He leaves the stadium. He knows that there isn't any match in the Small Court, so he makes a dash to the Music Theater.

Hilda looks around the music theater. She smiled as she remembered some fond memories. She loved how the actors and their Pokemon enjoyed themselves on the stage. It made her smile. She leaves the theater. She checked her C-Gear and the time reads 3:30. She technically still has time. She decided to make haste to Castelia City. However, once Hilda exited the theater, Hilbert comes in at the same time.

He's out of breath and starts to loom around the theater. Unbeknownst to him, Hilda has already flown to Castelia with her Braviary. After realizing that Hilda is not here, Hilbert ran out of the theater and asked the owner, who happened to be there, whether he has seen Hilda. The owner told him that he entered the theater at the same time Hilda left. Hilbert groaned louder as he grips his own head. But, the owner told Hilbert that he overheard Hilda telling her Braviary to fly to Castelia. This brings new hope for Hilbert.

He quickly thanked the owner and exits the theater. He calls out Swanna and used Fly to Castelia City.

**Hilda's P.O.V., 30 minutes later**

I got in line to buy a CasteliaCone. Might as well taste it for one last time before I leave the region. The line is long as usual. I still don't understand how can they still have a supply of CasteliaCones despite a huge demand for it from every person in Unova. It took me about 10 minutes to finally buy two. One for me and one for my Emboar. I called it out and gave the cone to it. It seems very happy as it gobbles it down.

Then, my X-Transceiver buzzed. I picked it up to see it is Bianca. She wanted to see if I'm on the train. So, I told her about the delay. I did not expect what she said next. It turns that Hilbert has been running around Nimbasa, looking for me. I should have known that idiot is gonna try and talk me out of leaving.

I thanked Bianca for the info. As soon as I finished my cone, I called back my Emboar and called out my Braviary again. I told it to fly back Nimbasa. I still have time, so it doesn't hurt to use the remaining time I have to find him.

**Hilbert's P.O.V.**

I landed in front of Castelia's Pokemon Center. I entered very quickly, aware that I have no time to look around this big city. So, I asked the nurse whether she has seen Hilda. Thankfully, she has. She has seen Hilda heading towards Mode Street. I quickly said 'thank you' and left in a hurry.

I don't know how many kilometers I ran today. And that number increased as I run towards Mode Street. Now, why would she…

I slapped my forehead. Of course. She wants to have a taste of a CasteliaCone for one last time. I still don't understand why those cones can be so famous. I tasted it before and it just doesn't live up to my expectations. That earned me a hard hit on the head from Hilda after I told her that. Maybe my taste buds are unique. That's the only logical conclusion I can come up with.

Back to where we are now, I skipped to the end of the line of the CasteliaCone stall, much to the annoyance of the people in line. I have no time to consider other people's feelings. I asked the manager of the stall whether she has seen Hilda. He said that Hilda has just used Fly and returned back to Nimbasa.

I'm speechless. All the time spent flying to Castelia was wasted. I grumbled a 'thank you' to the manager and called out my Swanna for the third time today. I told it to fly back to Nimbasa. I looked at my C-Gear and the time reads 4:00 p.m. I only have an hour left. That means she has to board the train once I arrive there. It's now or never.

**30 minutes later, Nimbasa City, Hilda's P.O.V.**

Well, I looked around Nimbasa and I can't find Hilbert. And with my boarding time nearing. I decided to give up looking for him. The time is fast reaching my boarding time so I head back to the train station. Before I enter the station, I turned around to look at the horizon or one last time. I'm gonna miss Unova. I enter the station.

**Hilbert's P.O.V., 2 minutes later**

I landed in front of the PC and dashed to the train station. It's now about 4:40 p.m. I only have 20 minutes left. I run down the stairs, avoiding the people that are using it now. I don't care whether the people are angry or upset. Once I stepped off the final step, I saw a glimpse of Hilda stepping inside the international wing. So, I made a beeline to the front desk. Once I got something I wanted from the receptionist, I run to the international wing.

**Hilda's P.O.V.**

After the attendant scanned my ticket, I put my bag on the overhead compartment and sit down. I looked out the window, even though it only shows a brick wall. I sighed thinking what has happened in the past few months. Then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turn around to see someone whose appearance that I did not expect to be on this train.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hilbert?"

"What's up?" Hilbert smiled. He has been breathing a lot for just a few seconds since he entered the train. He put his bag on the overhead compartment and proceeds to sit down next to Hilda.

"What are you doing here?" Hilda shifts her body to face Hilbert, who leans back on his seat.

"Want me to be honest?" Hilbert turns his head towards Hilda. Hilda nods.

"Well… I ran around Nimbasa City to find you… Starting off with the Big Stadium, the Music Theater, and then of course…. Castelia. It's a long story," Hilbert paused between words, catching his breath.

"You tried to find me so that you can stop me from leaving?"

"At first, yes," Hilbert shrugged.

"At first?"

Hilbert took a deep breath before explaining further.

"While I was flying back to Nimbasa from Castelia, I realized that you're adamant in leaving Unova. So, I might as well follow you," Hilbert smiled.

Hilda couldn't muster a response. She shifts back, facing in front of her seat.

"Are you sure, Hilbert? Are you sure you want to leave Unova?" Hilda finally asked.

"Then why did I run around the whole city looking for you? Of course, I'm sure. Anything I do with or for you, it's worth it,"

"No matter how much time it takes to find N?"

"Yeah. No matter how much time, no matter how far I ran and flown… It's worth it," Hilbert asserts his statement.

"You know… You could've just waited for me at the station," Hilda leans forward to look at Hilbert.

Hilbert's eyes are wide open when the realization hit him like a Conkeldurr using Dynamicpunch on his head. He leaned forward as he puts his head into his hands. This action caused Hilda to laugh.

"Is it still worth it now?"

Hilbert pondered for a bit.

"Yeah. Still worth it. How about you about having me following you?,"

"Well, it's much better than to travel alone," Hilda replied.

They smiled to each other as the train leaves the station for Kalos.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>For those who want to hear David Archuleta's Running, here's the link:<strong>

** watch?v=qTuBfl5hgbk**

**I hope you enjoyed reading. :)**


End file.
